beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond the Universe Wiki:Rules
We have a few rules to ensure an enjoyable experience on the wiki while at the same time while at the same time maintaining a standard of quality. Content *Mature content - Do not have write any 18+ content here. We want to have a broad audience so keep your content suitable for at least ages 13 and up. *Fan fiction and rip-offs - We want to keep BU fresh and original. Do not directly rip-off the source material of inspiration. *Images - All images must either be original, have permission granted by the authors, or be available under fair use. Do not use images that depict trademarked intellectual properties. *Plagiarism - Do not copy entire paragraphs of text from other sites or users without giving credit. This is in violation of the wiki's licensing policy. Behavior *Respect - Treat others how you want to be treated. *Vandalism - Unless you are making edits that fix spelling, grammar or coding errors, please refrain from editing other users' articles. This can create unneeded conflict. *Preaching - Do not use your creations as an outlet for preaching your political/religious beliefs. The users of this wiki come from many different backgrounds and may not necessarily agree with your views. Good writing practices *Plan before you write - Since this is a cooperative writing wiki, we encourage you to actively discuss your writings with other users to make sure everything fits together. *Criticism - When giving criticism, you must be constructive. Equally, embrace criticism that you receive as a chance to improve your creations. *Avoid Mary Sues - Mary Sues are very disliked in the writing community for their tendency to hog the spotlight and receive special preferential treatment. You should reconsider your character/species if it is mostly described with superlatives, and if you are unsure, try putting your character through a Mary Sue litmus test which can be found using a search engine. *Develop your characters - People are more complex than just "good" and "evil". Spend some time fleshing out your characters/species and try to make your characters different from one another. *Avoid Planet of Hats - Remember that alien species have the capacity to be just as complex and interesting as humans are. If you are seeking to make your species less one dimensional, try creating multiple alien characters with different personalities. Article/Category naming conventions *All words in the title of an article or category, proper noun or not, should be capitalized. Note that this is different from Wikipedia's capitalization convention. *There is no need to include "The" as the first word of an article title unless it's supposed to be in the name of a story or story arc. This is to make sure that the article list in ABC order is sorted correctly. *All article titles should be singular tense. *All categories should be plural except in rare cases such as "History" or "Terminology". Everything else is plural. Quality control templates These are templates which we use to keep track of the wiki's overall quality. Any user may add these templates to any article regardless of ownership.